Bonded by Blood
by ClintBartonsGirl92
Summary: They were bonded by blood and there was nothing they could do about it. He was a vampire and she his blood mate. He's a wealthy pure blood wizard and she's the daughter of his best friend and a half blood witch and the same age as his son. LM/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a repost of this story. I would like to thank my wonderful beta SunnyInOregon for betaing this story for me! More to come! It's all being worked on!**_

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe this was happening. She was a blood mate to Lucius freaking Malfoy who was a vampire having been turned a few weeks prior forcing him to look for a blood mate. She had been at Diagon Alley with friends when he approached her and asked to speak with her alone. Entranced she followed him into a dark alley which was when he had started to feed from her. Once he had finished she had fainted. When she awoke she was lying in a bed apparently at Malfoy Manor.<p>

That had been nearly a week ago. Now she was wondering the halls of Malfoy Manor. She knew she should contact her Father and tell him what happened but she wasn't certain how he would react. She and Lucius were still trying to adjust to their situation. Draco was the only other person who knew and understood their predicament. He had seen his Father get turned and had summoned the family Healer.

She moved quietly down the dark passageway towards the library looking for Lucius. He liked to spend his afternoons relaxing with a good book. She turned the handle and pushed the door open as she stepped inside she stopped abruptly at the sight of her Father standing in the room.

"Christina Aaliyah Snape where the fuck have you been?" her father hissed at her. Severus Snape was a foreboding person to everyone who came across him; his daughter was no exception.

"Ummm…well you see…ummm…" she trailed off.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. His hand wrapped around her forearm stilling her from covering the wounds from Lucius' recent feeding.

"Daddy I can explain."

"Damn right you will." He growled. "And you will explain where the hell you have been for the past week."

"She's been here with me, Severus." Lucius cut in smoothly. "I've been schooling her in running a business. We've been busy for the last week and she hasn't had the time to contact you and as for her neck well I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault."

"Really," Severus asked silkily. He glowered at his friend for a few minutes before turning back to Christina. "And what is that explanation?"

"Love bites! Draco and I were fooling around and he did it." She lied. She pulled out of her Father's grasp and moved across the room to stand close to but not next to Lucius.  
>She heard Lucius growl and gave him a frown.<p>

"Of course," Lucius smiled. He briefly reached out and touched her elbow as he glided past her to stand between her and Severus. "They were fooling around the other night but I put an immediate stop to it."

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking Draco," Severus stated with an air of disbelief.

"Not at all," Lucius said with a shake of his head. He looked at Christi, "Would you go and get him? I think I heard him say he was going to tend to the horses."

She nodded and left the main house for the stables. Walking through the large double doors, she spots Draco coming out of the feed room.

"Hey shouldn't you be resting?" Draco asked in greeting.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly. "Look my dad is here and saw my neck and I lied and said you gave me love bites and your dad went along with it. It was the first thing that came to my mind and we need you to play along. So if my dad asks you gave them to me and your dad put an immediate stop to it. Okay?"

"Sure but why didn't you tell him?" he asked as they walked back to the house.

"Because he's going to flip a shit if he finds out," she laughed. "Your Dad is just a few years older than my Dad. He'll go crazy when he finds out. Trust me when I do tell him I'm giving him a Calming Drought; a really fucking strong one at that."

Draco laughed and hugged her. They had grown close over the last week. Draco had sworn to protect her and his father's secret. They entered through the front door and went directly to the library.

"Hello Uncle," Draco said with a smirk as he saw Severus.

The greasy-haired Potions Masters slide across the room and glared down his elongated nose at the younger Malfoy. "Did you give her those love bites on her neck?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes, Uncle Sev and before it could get any further Father walked in and pulled us apart," Draco stated contritely.

Severus nodded seemingly satisfied. Lucius then sent the two teens out of the room sothe adults could continue talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Christi sat on the bench seat on the window sill in her bedroom at Malfoy Manor and stared at the blackened sky dotted with white stars. Her mind drifted over the day's events stirring emotions she had tried to repress all day; she had felt guilty for lying to her father but she knew it had to be done. The creaking of the door alerted her to Lucius' presence. She looked over and smiled when she spotted her favorite comfort food; mint chocolate chip hot fudge ice cream sundae.

"I felt your guilt." He said softly. "And I thought I would try to make you feel better."

She gave him a tight smile. "I hate lying to him," she admitted. "I mean he's the only family I have and I absolutely hate lying to him."

"I know you do. I could feel it all. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"A little weak. But I'm fine."

He raised a trimmed blonde eyebrow at her. "Scale of one to ten. One being the best ten being the worst."

"Four."

"Alright. Anything over a five come and tell me and you'll take from me," he said gently brushing her dark chocolate brown hair behind her ear and away from her face. She nodded and took the sundae from him.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" she asked with a giggle.

"Draco told me. You know he loves you like a sister."

"Yea I know," she nodded. She held up the sundae in a salute. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be in the study if you need anything." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple for leaving the room.

She was half way through the sundae when Draco apparated into her room startling her so bad she nearly dropped the sundae.

"BLOODY HELL DRACO!" she yelled. She put the near empty dish on the table and chased him out of the room.

"Come on Christi. I've seen you run faster than that!" he teased as he ran down the hall.

"Yea and that was when I was trying to hex your balls off!" she giggled.

As they rounded a corner, Draco tripped crashing to the floor as Lucius reached out and grabbed Christi.

"Hey!" Christi squeaked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Lucius frowned. Behind him Draco scampered to his feet and hustled off down the hallway.

She smiled at him and relaxed in his embrace. "We were just goofing off. It's a ritual we have. Well now it is. In school it was me chasing him to hex….well let's just say make it impossible for him to have children."

Lucius chuckled and held her close. "I felt your terror."

"This is weird," she said quietly. "I don't understand how you know what I am feeling."

He sighed and offered her a gentle smile. "It's the bonding. As time goes on our connection will get stronger. Soon, you will feel what I feel too."

She studied his face for a moment then smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good to know. I can't wait to read your mind!"

He laughed deeply. "It doesn't quite work that well."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Anyway, I'm fine. Now I need to go and get my revenge on Draco for scaring the shit out of me."

Lucius let her go and she ran after Draco. She found him hiding behind a statue on the landing. When he tried to escape she jumped on him and pinned him down.

Draco laughed and flipped her onto her back. He started tickling her as both of them laughed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Uncle!" she laughed squirming to get away.

Draco finally stopped and lay next to her breathless. After a moment Christi sat up; a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Something is wrong," she whispered.

Draco sat up and reached for her arm. "Christi?"

She turned to him."I'll be right back. Your dad is worried about something."

Draco raised an eyebrow inquiringly then nodded. "You're starting to read his feelings."

She sighed, relaxing as she realized he understood.

"I'm beginning to think that this is a good thing," he smirked. "I mean, now I can know when he's lying about how he's feeling."

She smiled again and nodded as he helped her to her feet. She walked briskly to the study and let herself in after listening for extra voices.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. "Everything is fine."

"Liar," she accused softly. "I can feel your worry and tension. Now tell me. Everything that happens now concerns both of us."

Lucius smirked. "Using my own words against me."

"Effectively." She smirked back.

"Severus fire called and said that he spoke to the Order about us and now they're investigating."

The Order had remained intact as there were still Death Eaters out there who wanted the pure-blood supremacy. They were watching one Death Eater in particular; Walden Macnair. McNair's name continued to pop up whenever there was an incident related to Muggles or those of non-pure blood.

"Shit." She growled.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he cupped the side of her face in his hand.

"I know. However, they're ruthless and won't give up," She reminded him.

"I know."

**¥2 weeks later¥**

Christi insisted that she could to Diagon Alley alone to pick up some new books to read, she also needed some stuff for her seventh year as they had just finished re-building Hogwarts. It had been two years since the war.

A lot had changed since then with the people and the school. She had seen it lately in Draco and Lucius. They were no longer worried about blood status or any of the less important aspects they worried about before the war. She noticed that change in a lot of the pure-blood wizards.

She noted a big change in Lucius. He wasn't as cold hearted as he had been. He was more loving and interacted more with Draco than before. He took extra care of her after every time he needed to feed. She had been incredibly exhausted after the first couple of feedings but her body was getting more responsive to it; they discovered she also needed to take from him after each feeding as it would help with the weakness.

She walked out of Flourish and Blotts and was grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her. A silencing spell must have been cast as she tried to scream and no sound came out. Tears streaked her cheeks as she struggled to get free to no avail.

Suddenly the world shifted into a spin as she and her assailant apparated from Diagon Alley. As they world righted she glanced around, gasping as she recognized 12 Grimmauld Place.

The arms surrounding her loosened enough that she whipped around knocking her assailant to the ground.

"What the bloody hell Weasley!" she screeched.

"We want answers," Ron growled as he leapt to his feet and grabbed her once again. He pushed her into the kitchen which was full of Order members.

"Like hell! I'm not telling you anything," she said as she spotted her father sitting at the far end of the table.

"How could you do this?" she asked angrily.

"I am doing this for your protection," he drawled slowly as he raised from his seat and strode over to her. "I want to know what is going on with you and Lucius. What is wrong with your neck? You had those same marks on your neck the last time I saw you. No bullocks answers that Draco did it. I happen to know that Draco has been in France these last two weeks visiting his mother and her lover."

"It's something I can't discuss. Please don't," she begged.

Severus grabbed her elbow and drug her upstairs and into a darkened room. A whispered charm lit the candles in the room.

"Tell me what is going on right now or I'm feeding you this," he said holding up a vial of Veritaserum.

"Dad!" she cried out raggedly. She groaned, bent over and rubbed her right hand.

"What?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Nothing," she gasped. "I need to leave."

"No you're not." he replied. He stomped out of the room and locked the door then went back downstairs. Grabbing a glass he filled it with pumpkin juice then drops three drops of Veritaserum into it. He turned and motioned to Hermione. When she walked over he handed her the glass.

"Take this up to Christi," he asked. "She'll trust you."

"But you just…" she protested.

"I know," he agreed. "This is the only way we'll get the truth out of her."

She nodded and left the room. Unlocking the door she opened it slowly and entered the room. Christi was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her right hand to her chest,

"I brought you some juice," Hermione said softly. "After all this I thought you could use some sustenance."

"Thanks Hermione. Just leave it on the dresser."

Hermione set the glass down and turned to look at her friend. "Look Christi, please just tell us what's going on."

"No," Christi whispered.

Hermione sighed, took another moment to stare at the other girl then left wordlessly locking the door behind her.

**§Malfoy Manor§**

Lucius paced furiously back and forth in his study. He clenched his jaw and fought down the terror in his heart.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked worriedly as he walked into the room. "Father?"

"She's missing," he cried uncharacteristically. "She's terrified, worried, and I can't tell where she is." He absently rubbed his right hand.

Draco walked over and grabbed his father's hand. Draco wanted to become a Healer and was learning from his mother. "You broke your hand." he said emotionlessly.

"I hit the wall."

"Sit down," Draco suggested. "Try to relax. We'll find her."

Lucius sighed.

"Christi is going to be okay. She's tough," Draco pointed out.

"Hmm," Lucius hummed. He had stopped pacing but didn't move to sit down. Draco perched on the end of the couch and watched the elder Malfoy. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Lucius spoke again. "I'm going to lie down."

Draco nodded. He remained unmoving for a while longer while his mind raced. It hadn't been easy keeping his Father's secret and when he had learned of Christi's involvement it became even more difficult. Severus Snape was his God-father and Christi was like a sister to him. Knowing that she was now permanently attached to his Father forced him to take action.

Draco called for his house-elf, Lin-lin. When she appeared he gave her very detailed instructions and sent her on her way.

**¥12 Grimmauld Place ¥**

Hermione unlocked the door and walked inside. Christi was laying on the bed a tray of uneaten food sat on the table next to her.

Hermione gasped as she took in the younger woman's appearance. Her face was sunken in. She was incredibly pale with dark smudges under her eyes. 'Like a cancer patient,' Hermione thought.

"Christi you look horrible," Hermione stated.

"I feel it," Christi choked out.

Hermione moved to the side of the bed and looked directly into Christi's eyes. "Are you and Lucius blood mates?"

Christi stared silently at her for a moment before nodding. Hermione reached out and picked up the limp hand laying on the covers.

"Scale of one to ten; one being fine and ten being desperate need for Lucius."

"Beyond ten," Christi croaked.

"Why don't you tell them?" Hermione asked pleadingly.

"Because he'll be killed and I'll be locked up in St. Mungo's to be weaned off of needing him and go back to normal life. Hermione I can't do that. I've never been happier than I have been with him. If I say anything, my dad will kill him for sure."

"What are you saying?"

"That I'm falling hard and fast for him. I am."

"Bloody hell," Hermione cursed. "I want to help you."

"Why?" Christi asked.

Hermione dropped her eyes to their joined hands and didn't answer at first. "I know what it is like to love someone. I lost my chance. I don't want you to go through that as well. Tell me what I can do to help."

"We have to keep this between us. Trust me Lucius will find me. Once I'm gone long enough his instincts will take over. He'll get through a Fidelius Charm. Trust me."

Hermione nodded. They talked in hushed tones for a while longer before Hermione left.

Christi fell asleep. Her dreams were smattered with images of Lucius. She was awakened by the smell of food and a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see her Father hovering over her.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Dinner,' he said softly. "Kreecher made it and no I didn't do anything to it." He waited for her to sit up then handed her the plate and goblet of pumpkin juice off the dresser.

She nodded and took a gulp of the pumpkin juice. She put the goblet on the table and began to eat.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Lucius."

"I ca…we're blood mates!" she blurted out. She yelped slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Nonsense," he growled menacingly. "He is too old and…" He peered closer at her taking in her sickly appearance. Uncaringly he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed as the plate crashed to the floor. "We're going to St. Mungo's!"

"LET GO! DADDY STOP! PLEASE! I'M NOT CRAZY!" she yelled as she tried to pull her arm free. Tears flowed freely down her face.

Severus ignored her as he pulled her outside to the Apparation point then he Apparated them to St. Mungo's.

"My daughter Christina Aaliyah Snape needs to be admitted to the psych ward, he announced succinctly to the witch at the reception desk.

"May I ask why?"

"She believes she's blood mates with a former Death Eater."

"I see," she said getting a few medi-wizards to take Christi up to the correct floor.

"NO! LET GO! LET ME GO! LET GO!" she screeched As she continued her struggle to get free.

The medi-witch handed Severus some admissions paper work for Christi.

"We'll take good care of her," she smiled assuringly.

Severus nodded and sighed. No Father wanted to see their child in pain. He convinced himself he knew what was best.

**§Malfoy Manor§**

Lucius gasped suddenly and collapsed to the floor.

"Father," Draco yelled as he raced across the room. He knelt next to the older man and held him upright.

"They are moving her," Lucius announced. "I can feel her; she's in a lot of pain. And she is scared, very scared." Lucius grabbed Draco by the shirt and held him tightly. "Do something!"

"Lin-lin!" Draco screamed for his house-elf. A pop behind him alerted them to her arrival.

"Yes, Masters Malfoy? You calls for Lin-lin?"

"Christi is being moved from Grimmauld Place, find out where she is going," Draco ordered. "Now!"

"Yes Master," Lin-lin replied then popped away again.

"Come Father," Draco said gently as he stood and pulled at the older man. "Let's get you on the couch."

Lucius refused to budge. "We need to find her," he begged. "Please!"

"We will," Draco said assuringly. "Now come on, get off the floor."

"Alright," Lucius replied wearily. He staggered to his feet and shuffled over to the couch where he collapsed once again.

Another pop announced the return of the house-elf. "St. Mungo's," Lin-lin said without greeting. "Master Snape has taken her there."

"We have to get her out of there," Lucius said on the verge of panic. His eyes darted around the room and he began twitching uncontrollably.

"Lin-lin," Draco said. "Go to my office and get me the green bottle off of the top shelf."

"Yes sir," she replied then popped away. A moment later she returned and handed him the bottle. Draco uncorked it and stepped over to his Father.

"Drink this," Draco ordered as he held the bottle to Lucius's lips.

"What is it?" Lucius asked suspiciously as he pulled his head back.

"A calming draught," Draco stated patiently.

"I don't need that," Lucius spat as he tried to push it away.

"If you want to help me you will drink it," Draco growled.

Lucius stopped and looked at Draco. He sighed then took the bottle and drank the contents. Immediately, he stopped shaking. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes focused on his son.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Draco smiled. "You're welcome. Now, we need a plan and I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"I'll pose as Uncle Severus and we will go to the hospital and check her out," Draco smiled.

"And how do you propose to look like your Uncle?" Lucius asked pleasantly.

"Poloyjuice," Draco smiled wider. "I have some downstairs as well as some of Uncle's hair. He gave it to me so I could practice."

"I like it," Lucius smiled. "Now hurry up and lets go get Christi!"

Draco ran out of the room and headed to his office. When he returned to the study Lucius was once again pacing the floor.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Bloody hell that stuff works bloody well." Lucius said as he eyed the faux Severus standing before him.

Draco smirked and nodded. They apparated to St. Mungo's and strode inside.

"Excuse me," Draco said slowly in his best imitation of his Uncle. "I was just here admitting my daughter. I changed my mind. I'm going to take her home and fix this myself."

"Are you sure?" the medi-witch asked. "This condition can be very tricky."

Draco leaned over her and sneered. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The medi-witch cowered in her chair and nodded.

"Then you know that I am not an imbecile and am completely capable of taking care of this myself," he drawled.

"Easy Severus," Lucius smiled as he moved next to his son. "Don't scare the poor woman. She is merely doing her job."

"Then she should move faster and get my Daughter," Draco growled. "Before I get angry!"

The woman nodded offered a nervous smile as she scooted out of her chair and down the hall.

"You have been studying your Uncle very well," Lucius murmured. "Even I was a bit scared."

Draco snorted then composed himself as the medi-witch returned with Christi in tow.

"NO!" Christi screamed when she saw Draco dressed as Severus. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HIM! NO!"

"Come on now, dearie," the medi-witch said soothingly. "He's going to take you home."

"HE FORCED ME TO TAKE THE TRUTH SERUM! NO! LET ME GO! LET GO!" she screamed.

Lucius walked over and gently put his hand on the side of her face. "Christi c'est Drago. Se calmer. C'est juste Drago." He said to her in French. {Christi it's Draco. Calm down. It's just Draco.}

She looked at Lucius and let his words sink in.

Draco signed the papers and the three of them left quickly. They arrived at the manor and the Polyjuice started to wear off.

Christi threw her arms around Lucius' neck as tears streamed down her face and her body shook. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried into his chest.

"I will never let anything happen to you. You're my one and only La Tua Cantante. It means your blood and only your blood sings to me," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled against his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Tired, weak, wishing my dad didn't think I was losing my mind, not wanting to trust anyone but you and Draco," She muttered.

"We'll keep you safe. We'll modify the wards so that only your dad can come into them if he's with either myself or Draco since it's done by blood. I'll add you in as well," Lucius told her as he picked her up cradling her small, weak form to his chest.

She nodded and fell asleep against his chest. Lucius smiled and headed into the master suite. He laid he on the bed and snuggled next to her.; not wanting her to be torn from him again.

He had never felt this way with Narcissa and he wasn't about to lose it with her. They would have to make Severus see that it was true and that she wasn't crazy. But how would they manage to do that, that was the question.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the mega delay in update I had to find a new beta as my old one couldn't do it anymore as she got really busy so my new one just got this edited and is now working on 4, 5, and 6 so i should have them soon! So please read and review!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A week has passed and Christi and Draco were getting ready to head back to school. Christi wasn't looking forward to it as her father was the new headmaster so he would be able to give her detention and force her to tell him what was going on. Lucius had taught her spells on how to detect if veritaserum was in any food or drinks of hers.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Lucius asks.

"I'll be fine Luke. I'll avoid him as much as possible and I'll know when you need me and I'll sneak off to Hogsmeade and apparate from there since I don't have the trace anymore." She says using his nickname.

He smiles softly then says, "Alright and at any sign of trouble I want you or Draco to owl me right away and I'll be there and get the two of you out of there."

"We will. Now we need to Madam Malkin's and get our school robes."

"Alright. Stick close together and stay in each other's line of sight."

"We will Father, now we need to go before the robe shop closes." Draco said.

Lucius nods and watches as the two teens floo into Diagon Alley.

Dropping into Madam Malkin's the two teens look up and see Severus in there.

"Christina Aaliyah Snape how the hell did you get out of St. Mungo's?"

"You don't need to know and it doesn't matter and I'm nineteen. You can't force me to do anything I don't want to do. Now if you excuse us we're just here to pick up our school robes. Have a good afternoon Headmaster." She said as she and Draco went to find Madam Malkin.

Heading up to the counter Christi smiles when she spots Hermione.

"'MIONE!" she yells.

Hermione turns and goes over and greets them.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Better." Christi says

"Hey Granger my Father and I really can't thank you enough for the help you're giving us to help protect Christi at school."

"No problem. I seriously think that your dad is over reacting. I mean as long as you're happy."

"I am. I don't think I've been this happy before."

"Yea I keep teasing her that one day I just might be calling her 'mum'!" Draco laughs.

"Shut up Draco." She giggles going bright red in her face and neck.

"Awww!" Hermione giggles.

The three teens laugh get their robes then head to the Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to go and get some ice cream.

The three sit there laughing and catching up when Ron and Harry show up.

"'Mione what are you doing with this back stabber!" Ron asks.

"Weasel you have no idea on what the situation at hand is. Hermione does. So until you know all the facts and know the complete story back the hell off." Draco hisses.

He was really protective of Christi and he was going to be damned if he was going to let the Weasel and Scar-head upset her any. She already had enough to worry about she didn't to worry about them either.

"Oh so now you're on a first name basis with the ferret!" Harry asks.

"Yes, I am, because I know the truth about what's going on!"

Ron and Harry snort and walk away.

"I'm sorry Hermione for getting Ron and Harry pissed off at you."

"It's fine. Besides you need someone on your side until you decide to tell people and when you do for when they calm down and believe you that it's all true."

Christi smiles and hugs her one friend out of Slytherin house since she was in Slytherin with Draco. She knew that once word got out that Slytherin would protect her and keep her safe from Severus trying to get her institutionalized at St. Mungo's and from Gryffindor when they try to help him.

"We should get going before Father starts to worry."

"Trust me he already is." Christi laughs.

Draco laughs and rolls his eyes.

They head home and as they step through the floo Lucius grabs her around her waist and pins her to the wall and his lips crashing down over hers as he slips his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her hands in his hair at the nape of his neck.

Draco coughs to cover to a laugh and Lucius pulls back when they both need to breathe.

"Geez if that happens just after a few hours I'm afraid to see what happens when we come home for the winter holiday and worse the summer holiday." Draco chuckles going upstairs.

Christi just laughs laying her head on Lucius' chest.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Ran into my dad at the robe shop. Chatted for all of thirty seconds then ignored him after calling him Headmaster snottily knowing it would piss him off and then we ran into Hermione and then we went to the ice cream parlour and got some ice cream. Ron and Harry showed up, got pissy and then Hermione told them off which was priceless."

"I swear all the Weasel does is sulk all the time or pout. He's like an over-grown child." Draco says.

"I know what you mean. She'll vaguely explain to Harry that he needs to back off then he'll come talk to me. Trust me. I know how his mind works. He may be a stubborn arsehole but that's just until he has the facts."

"Yea right. Remember sixth year?" Draco scoffs.

"Which was an incredibly stressful year. The psycho-narcissistic-ego crazy, needed to be beat over the head with a very large stick manic was getting even closer to power so he had a lot to deal with and not to mention the stupid childish rivalry over him brushing you off on the train {before the Sorting Ceremony}. I mean really he did have enough on his plate as it was."

Draco shut up at that point because she had him cornered at that point.

**£Snape Residence£**

Pacing the length of the living room Snape looks up as the floo goes and he sees Christi's mother step through.

"Severus, where's Christi?" her mother, Bellatrix asks.

They had had a onetime thing before she had married Rodolphus Lestrange.

"With the Malfoy's." he grunts.

"I'm assuming she's dating Draco."

Severus bursts out into a cynical and sarcastic laugh.

"No. I'm thinking she's apparently losing her mind. Apparently she and Lucius are blood mates." He laughs sarcastically.

"That's serious. Blood bonds are a life time thing until one or the other dies even worse if one of them strays from the other the other dies an extremely painful death." Bellatrix says.

"Exactly. She's losing her mind. I think it's from the war finally catching up to her and if she is by some freak thing in one of with Lucius he's a dead vampire."

"It could be a good thing. She'll be well taken care of."

"So are you saying I can't take care of my own daughter!"

"SHE'S MINE TO!" she yells.

"Yea you finally wanted her in her fifth year when you and the others battled her, Potter and their friends at the Department of Ministries when you saw whose side she was on. You told her who you were while holding her at wand point then you entered her life. You just wanted to kill her before she was born."

Bella just growls and floo's out.

**¥Malfoy Manor¥**

"Bloody hell. Sanguini is to blame for this. I can smell that rancid smell coming from your room Draco. What died in there?"

Sanguini was the vampire who changed Lucius over a month ago. He hadn't fed in over two weeks and he needed to feed and Lucius was the first one he came across and he grabbed him and started feeding from him and in the process he changed him as well into a vampire.

"Nothing. That's just probably some sweaty clothes." Draco smirks.

"Ew. Go put them in the laundry then put a cleansing spell on your room. It reeks." He said as he was reading up on blood bonds more.

A blood bond was between a vampire and the person who his instincts tell him or her to choose and in some rare cases their La Tua Cantante like Christi was to Lucius. She was his La Tua Cantante. Once they had exchanged blood the bond was unbreakable and if they go to someone else the other would die an excruciating death. He knew he wouldn't do that and from what he had heard from Draco she wouldn't either.

"Hey, I just found that if another vampire enters another's the alpha male in the area can come and battle the new vampire or the intruder for their mate or La Tua Cantante to the death. Father we have to be careful and limit who we tell. There's an alpha in England and he's won every mate in every battle. He's a vicious son of a bitch." Draco said.

Lucius nods and leans back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

The floo flames up making both Lucius and Draco look up.

The study door opens and Bellatrix walks in.

"Hello Lucius, Draco my sweet nephew."

"Aunt Bella."

"So I heard about you and my daughter."

"About what?" he asks playing dumb.

"Shove it Lucius. Severus told me. I think it's a good thing. Just be warned that if you hurt her in any way I will make sure you will never shag again."

"Why does that matter to you?" Lucius asks.

"Because I'm her mother that's why. Now if you hurt her in any way I will make sure that you can't shag anymore."

Christi walks in and looks at her mother.

"Mum, really. I am nineteen. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I missed out on fifteen years of your life. I want to make sure I'm part of your life as much as I can."

"Now I know where she gets her snarky attitude and short temper from." Lucius chuckles.

"It's a mix but I'm guessing more my mum than my dad." She smiles.

"And in speaking of him, he's not happy and still doesn't believe it."

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE LUKE BITING ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" she practically shouts annoyed.

"I agree with you Christi." Bella says.

"Wow! Okay! I was not expecting that!" she says still pissed.

"Hey calm down Christi. We'll figure something out." Draco says getting her to calm down.

She knew that if she didn't he would soak her with water making her look like a drowned cat and she didn't want that because then her hair would curl up and frizz and she had spent nearly an hour that morning to get it straight and frizz free after her morning shower.

"I agree. If that's what it takes for Severus to believe it then that's the only way." Lucius says.

"Christi is my father feeling alright?" Draco asks.

"Yes, just slightly frustrated but I agree. If that is what it takes for my dad to believe it then I say it happens that way." She said.

**§3 days later§**

"Damn it where is Draco!" Lucius says agitated.

"He'll be here any minute now." She says as he gently pins her to the wall with his taller frame and kissing and nipping at her neck as he pushed his hips into her denim covered ones pressing his need into her hips.

The floo flares up and they hear both Draco and Severus' voices.

"About bloody time," Lucius growls then gently but forcefully bites down onto her neck making her moan softly as the burning sensation sweeps through her neck as she wrap her arms around his neck bracing herself and lacing her fingers in his hair as usually after having feed they would end up in the bedroom.

"What the bloody hell!" Severus growls.

A low vicious and territorial growl erupts from Lucius' chest.

"I would hold off on the yelling Uncle Sev. He's highly territorial and protective. Trust me I learned the hard way. I got thrown into a wall."

A moment later Lucius apparate's himself and Christi upstairs as he closed the wounds on her neck.

"Where are they going?"

"You really don't want to know." Draco chuckles.

Severus sees red and goes to run upstairs but Draco stops him.

"Give them five minutes. Father will be down then and Christi will be down in twenty. Trust me when he's like this it doesn't take him long. She usually sleeps for fifteen minutes." Draco said.

"She's nineteen for Salazar sake!"

"And legal and can make her own choices. When all this first happened, she had the choice to back out and let him die but she didn't. She trusts him and me not to harm her and you need to do the same. Besides, you really need to sit down with her and talk about this with her. There's stuff with her that's happened recently that she wants to tell you about but she's scared that if she goes to talk to you you'll bring her right back to St. Mungo's."

"I just might drag both of them down there! Something has got to be wrong with them both!"

"Uncle Sev what more do you need! Do you need us to shove him out into the sun! What more do you want!" Draco growls getting annoyed.

Severus backs down the hall to pace. "She's my little girl. She's in this –" he pauses looking for a better word that what came to mind (fiasco) "relationship with a man older than myself. I wanted to protect her from all this, not have her stuck in the middle of it!"

Draco paused seeing the worry etched on his godfather's face. "This is her choice," he said gently. "Try listening to her, she wants to explain but you've scared her."

"How…"

"We didn't slip her anything. Look. You need to hear both sides of their stories starting with Father's." Draco said as Lucius comes downstairs.

"Severus." He says.

"Start talking Lucius. What the bloody hell were you thinking! Christi! CHRISTI!" he asks.

"It wasn't something I could help. She's my La Tua Cantante. Trust me. I looked at other girls but I kept getting led back to her. Besides I didn't ask for this to happen. Sanguini was the one who caused all this. He hadn't feed in over two weeks and he needed to feed and I was the first unfortunate person he came across. Then after the initial attack I called the Malfoy family Healer and he came over and explained I needed to find my blood mate so that's what I did. Took me two weeks but when I went to Diagon Alley that day I immediately felt her there as she is my La Tua Cantante. I asked to speak with her and that's when instinct took over. I brought her back here and after she came too I explained everything and she agreed. She was free to leave on her own free will and she always is but she chooses to stay."

"I guess."

"Severus I know she's your little girl and if I could have prevented it I would have but it was damn near impossible for me to avoid it."

He sighs and nods, "Just take damn well care of her. I managed to keep her under the radar with the Dark Lord until the kids sixth year then it went to hell. Bellatrix held her down while the Mark was forced on her. Bella did that to her own child."

"That's probably why she had the panic attack when you first brought her here." Draco said looking at his Father.

"That's probably it."

Suddenly Christi screeches in her sleep and Lucius starts taking the stairs two at a time with Severus right on his heels.

Dashing into the master suite Christi was whimpering in her sleep tossing and turning clutching her left arm.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

BN: Crystal here all… So everything is as it should be…. *grins* However I'm stealing Severus away now so click the button and let her know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:_** Sorry for the mega delay in update I had to find a new beta as my old one couldn't do it anymore as she got really busy so my new one just got this edited and is now working on 5, and 6 so i should have them soon! So please read and review!**_**_

* * *

><p>Severus pushes around Lucius and goes over and gently lifts her up into a sitting position and gently shakes her awake.<p>

"Christi. Christi, sweetie, wake up."

Christi wakes up and notices it's her father who has her and she shoves him off.

"Back off." She growls rubbing her left forearm at the phantom pains in her arm. The Mind Healer said that they should fade over time but she would still get them every once in a while and this was one of those times.

"Please let me explain."

"No. All trust I had in you is gone after you tried to have me locked up in the mental ward in St. Mungo's."

"Sweetheart, I wanted to protect you. After what happened your sixth year I've been wanting to protect you more. It's my fault you got branded with that damn Mark. Then finding this out it freaked me out and I thought the events of the war were finally catching up with you but I can clearly see they haven't. You really do feel something for him don't you?"

"Yes, daddy when he approached me that in Diagon Alley wanting to supposedly talk I trusted him and I still do. When I came to afterwards and started having a panic attack he calmed me down and let me scream, hit and insult him for a good two hours. Let me say it now feels a lot better to let him know about how I felt about him for like ever. But I eventually calmed down and he and Draco explained everything…truthfully might I add with a sneaky wordless and wandless truth spell I came up with which by the way I wanna show the Ministry and get approved by the way as it's a kick ass spell. But I couldn't let him die. Besides he and Draco are completely different from how there were before and during the war. He's changed completely. Ever since Narcissa left him he's a changed person trust me daddy and I trust him and Draco."

"Alright. Do you need anything for school?"

"Nah, I have it all already."

"How can you? I have it set up so that you can't touch your Gringott's account until you graduate from Hogwarts."

"Luke got all our supplies. He insisted on it. All of them were ordered ahead of time except for out robes which we had to go and get fitted for."

"I'll have to pay him back."

"Nope, I tried. He won't allow it."

"He's still as stubborn as a bull."

"Yup but I'm worse than him for being Italian and French."

Severus and Lucius both laugh.

"Damn right she's stubborn. I should know! She put a full body binding spell on me then somehow stuck me to the ceiling in the common room fifth year and refused to let me down for two days and no one knew how to get me down! She was highly stubborn in letting me down." Draco snorts.

"Hey you called me a prude and a slag. I had to teach you lesson in not messing with me and I thought hexing your balls off was letting you off easily but humiliating you was twice as better."

Severus chuckles.

"She gets that sadistic part from Bella." Chuckles Lucius.

"Hey what can I say?" she asks shrugging giggling.

They just laugh and shake their heads at her.

After a few minutes they all head back downstairs.

"Okay so what are you two planning after Hogwarts?" Severus asks.

"Hit Witch. First Hit Witch and show all them that it's just not a 'boy's game'." Christi says.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Severus asks.

"Yea, I mean it would be cool to be one of the only Hit Witches around."

He nods then looks at Draco.

"What about you?"

"I wanna be a potions master. I really enjoy it."

"If you want to I can take you on as an apprentice after you graduate." Severus says.

"That will be great. Thank Uncle Sev."

"No problem. I wouldn't mind taking you on as an apprentice."

Draco smiles as they continue chit chatting.

**¥September¥**

Everyone was filing into the Great Hall for the welcoming Feast and for the Sorting ceremony.

Everyone gasps and starts murmuring as they see Dumbledore standing there.

"Bloody hell!" Christi and Draco say.

"It can't be! Though. That's impossible." Christi says.

"Who knows. Maybe it was planned. I mean he is the most powerful wizard of the time, besides Harry. I mean there must have been a protection spell around him and it must have knocked him back and they must have made us all think that he was dead to make us fight harder in the war I guess." Draco said.

Christi just shrugs as they go and sit down at the Slytherin table.

They all sit there through the Sorting Ceremony and Christi looks over at Pansy.

"Hey is there something going on between you and Blaise?" she asks seeing them being all lovey dovey with each other.

Pansy blushes and shows her hand left hand to them and Christi grabs her left hand squealing.

"Bloody hell you two!"

"When were you going to tell me mate?"

"It just sorta happened and we didn't have time to tell anyone."

"Bloody hell!" she said.

Pansy smiles then notices Christi's neck.

"So when did you and Draco hook up?"

"We haven't and won't. What makes you think that?"

"The four live bites on your neck. Two on each side." Blaise said.

"Oh!" she gasps muttering a glamour charm to cover her neck.

"So who's the guy?"

"Oh some muggle guy back home. Yeah. He was big on giving me love bites all summer." She lies smoothly.

"Muggle? Really?" Pansy asks.

"It was just a summer fling." She said keeping hers and Lucius' bond a secret knowing that if any of the others found it would get the ministry in no time and they'd take Lucius in and quite possibly kill him as it was highly illegal for vampires to take blood mates as it could be quiet dangerous and some of them even had children and they didn't want half breeds running around.

"Oh well he had to have been absolutely stunning to meet your standards. Like as stunning as Malfoy." Pansy said.

"He was quiet handsome." Christi says.

"So what was his name?" Pansy asks.

"Travis and he was a slime ball." Draco said.

"Yea exactly but it was just a summer fling so I really didn't care."

"What did your dad say about it being a fling?"

"He was pissed but hey I'm 19. I can do what I want and besides he can't control who I do and don't date."

"You have us there."

After the feast ends Christi and Draco both head to the Slytherin Head Boy and Girl dormitory.

"That was close at dinner. I mean I didn't even notice your neck." Draco said as he dropped onto the couch in the small living area.

"Tell me about it. We have to try and keep it as quite as possible especially now that Dumbledore is back. I mean if he finds out he's more than likely to tell the Ministry and then that will be disastrous."

"I know. Just keep a low profile and do what we can to get through this year as quickly as possible." Draco says.

"Yea and I think that when I go and see your dad every few days I should hang out there until the red marks fade away and are easier to hide."

"That sounds like a good idea." Draco said.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. I'm exhausted." She said.

Draco nods and hugs then kisses her cheek and watches as she heads off to her room to go to bed.

Right as her door closes their portrait portal opens and Dumbledore sweeps in.

"Draco, where's Christi?"

"You just missed her. She just went to bed."

"Oh, well I just wanted to check in on you two to see how you're settling into your new positions."

"We're settling in nicely. If you excuse me I'm going to head to bed as well. Good evening Professor."

Dumbledore nods then heads out of the dorm.

Once Draco knows he's gone he goes over to the fire and immediately fire calls his father.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Dumbledore is going to be watching Christi and I like hawks. The glamour spell we used wore off during the welcoming feast and the marks appeared on her neck and she came up with bullocks story about some summer fling but we need to be more careful. As a suggestion if you have a letter or something for her use her snowy owl Yuki {Snow in Japanese} as the old coot won't think anything of it."

"Smart boy Draco and keep her safe and watch both your and her back with the old coot being back."

Draco nods and ends the fire call with his father then heads to bed knowing he and Christi would have to be up early the next morning to back the Head Boy and Girl rounds in the dungeons to make sure none of the students are out of the House before seven am.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

BN: Another great chapter! *smirks* I want some Severus though…. *goes to the corner to pout* Anywayz click the button and let her know what ya'll think!


	5. Chapter 5

_**_**A/N:_** Sorry for the mega delay in update I had to find a new beta as my old one couldn't do it anymore as she got really busy so my new one just got this edited and is now working on 6 so i should have them soon! So please read and review!**_**_  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Laughing and giggling Pansy, Christi, Daphne, Tracy, Millicent were all sitting around looking through bridal magazines for Pansy and Blaise's wedding. Christi was the maid of honor and Daphne, Tracy and Millicent were all bridesmaids. They were browsing through them to hopefully get ideas.<p>

"What about this?" Christi asks showing Pansy a strapless elegant dress that had lots of beading on the bodice and going down one side the skirt.

"That is gorgeous but not my style. Though that would look great on you with your hair done up in a French Twist." Pansy tells her.

"You think so?" she asks not having really ever thought about the prospect of marriage until then.

Ever since she and Lucius become blood mates she had never even thought about it. She knew she was happier than she ever imaged she could ever be with Lucius but would he want that after Narcissa betrayed their marriage? Besides the age difference was significant and she knew the rumors that would spread about them if they ever did. Those false rumors would eventually lead to it getting out that he was a vampire and she was his blood mate then all hell would break lose.

"I really think so. So when are you and Draco going to get together? There's so much sexual tension between you two. It's so thick you can cut it with a knife." Daphne said.

"We're not going to hook up. Draco and I have more like a brother/sister relationship than anything." She said then having a wave of frustration hit her.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said getting up and walking away trying to reach through the mind link they had discovered right before school.

"_Lucius?"_ she puts out trying to reach him.

She didn't get an answer.

"_LUCIUS!"_ she mentally screams desperate to get him.

She was hoping that Walden Macnair hadn't gotten to him. She was really hoping that Walden hadn't gotten a hold of Lucius and was torturing him. She knew that Lucius had been part of Walden's little sister's murder back when Voldemort was in power and he was in Azkaban. He had been seeking revenge ever since Voldemort died.

She yelps and drops to her knees in excruciating pain. She felt like electricity was running through her entire body. She whimpers and stays like that until the pain passes and that's how Draco found her forty five minutes later.

"CHRISTI!" he yells and runs over.

"Something's happened. Lucius is trouble and extreme pain. I can feel it all. It hurts so bad. Please help. Please." She begs him in tears.

Draco picks her up and then places a hand on the castle's wall asking Hogwarts to give him a shortened path to Severus' quarters. A passage way opens up and he walks through and it closes behind him and he heads over to his godfather's quarters. Christi starts whimpering on the way there.

XXX

"How does it feel Lucius to know that your little blood mate can feel all this? Huh? This is all the pain you put Briella through. Now you know the pain! I hope the little prude is feeling all this and is suffering!" Walden says removing the Cruciatus cruse from Lucius.

"Leave her out of this." Lucius hisses his instincts were kicking in to protect Christi.

"Aw, Lord Malfoy in love with a little girl. A filthy half-blood prude none the less! You're a despicable pure-blood! Despicable!" Walden sneers.

XXX

"Uncle!" Draco cries banging on the portrait to get him to open up.

Severus pushes the portrait open and sees Draco standing there holding Christi in his arms and she was whimpering and sweating and was also in tears.

"Get her inside now." Severus says.

Draco nods and does as he was told.

He lays her on the couch and she grips him not wanting to let go. He lifts her up again and he sits on the couch and sits her on his lap.

"Can't. Reach. Him. So much pain. Lucius. Trouble!" she whimpers.

"What?" Severus asks not really understanding what she was saying.

"Can't reach Lucius. So much pain. He's in trouble. I can feel it." She whimpers.

"I'm calling Albus and the Order."

"NO! Please! If they find out they'll report it and then kill him and put me in St. Mungo's! Please daddy. Please."

"Sweetheart they can help."

"No!" she begs.

Severus looks at Draco and nods.

Draco mummers a silent spell that sent her to sleep for a few hours unless the spell was lifted. Once she was asleep Severus went to contact Albus and the Order.

They all get there a few minutes later and they see Draco and Christi in there with Christi sound asleep on Draco's lap clutching him for dear life.

"Severus what's going on?" Minerva asks.

Before he had the chance to answer Christi starts whimpering again in her sleep and cringing as tears roll down her face in her sleep and the glamour on her neck starts wearing off.

Minerva notices and looks over at Severus saying, "I wish you had said something sooner - we could have helped."

He sighs knowing exactly what she was talking about then says, "There is no cure for this."

McGonagall replies - "No, there is not but we could have made it less painful - for them both."

"She's scared you might go after him and then lock her up in St. Mungo's."

"What are you two talking about?" Molly asks.

"It seems that Christ and Lucius Malfoy are blood mates. If you look at her neck you'll see. It also seems that something has happened to him as she's in extreme pain. She's feeling it as if it was really happening to her but it in all reality it's happening to Lucius." Explains Minerva.

"I can see why the Christi would be frightened. If a vampire takes a blood mate and it's discovered the vampire is destroyed and then the mate is put into St. Mungo's to be weaned off of needing the vampire counterpart." Explains Bill.

"Uncle already tried it once and when he did she refused to sleep for a week. What they did to her in only an hour it scared the bloody hell out of her. That's why she was frightened to tell anyone." Draco explained trying to sooth Christi.

"She was afraid that all you would look at is the dangers of being blood mates. Like him potentially killing her, or even turning her himself, or even him getting her pregnant with a half breed it doesn't matter! Look he won't do that. He's happier with Christi than he ever was with my Mother, she's even happy with him. She's happier than she has been in a long time and I would know." Draco snorts. He had seen her sink into a depression fourth year after her step-mom passed away and she hadn't been the same since then, then add on the effects of the war she hadn't been truly happy in a while until now. He hadn't seen her this truly happy since then. Now she was truly happy with his Father and his Father was truly happy as well and he would be damned if anyone tried to take that from them he would hex them into the next millennium.

"So why were we called here?" Fleur asks.

"According to Christi he's in trouble."

Christi suddenly wakes up gasping for breath and trying to breath but struggling to catch her breath.

Severus rushes over and makes her look at him.

"Breath. Take slow deep breathes." He said calmly.

She starts taking them and calms down after a few minutes.

"What happened?" questions Draco.

"He suddenly couldn't breathe and still can't. It's like where he is or whatever he's struggling to breathe. I can't get the mental link either. I keep trying but nothing. I'm so scared." She whimpers.

"Do you think a Calming Draught would work to calm her down enough Severus to try and get through to Lucius with the mind link?" asks Kingsley.

"I'm not sure. It could work." Severus said.

"You called them! Why!" snaps Christi.

"We can help. We just need you to calm down enough for us to help him. We don't hold prejudices. We had no problem with Remus Lupin being a werewolf; we have no problem with you and Lucius being blood mates." Charlie says.

She nods leaning against Draco weakly. She could feel him getting incredibly weak.

"He's getting really weak and fast." She said as her father reentered the room without her noticing he left.

"Drink this." He said handing her a vial with a greenish liquid in it.

"What is it?"

"Calming Draught. It will help you get a mind link with Lucius."

She nods and quickly drinks it and quickly starts feeling calmer.

"Now close your eyes. It's going to be stronger since you have Draco touching you. That's another plus of having him as a blood mate. If you're with a blood family member and touching them you can get a better linkage to the blood mate." Comments Minerva.

She nods and closes her eyes and focuses on Lucius.

"_Lucius?"_ she sends over to him.

"_Christi?"_ she hears softly.

"_LUCIUS! Where are you? I know you're hurt. Tell me where you are so we can come and get you."_

"_We?"_

"_Yea, me, my dad, Draco and the Order. They don't care about us being blood mates. Please Lucius, tell me where you are."_

"_No. He'll kill you the second you get here."_

"_Lucius please!" _she begs him.

He doesn't answer but push her out.

She gasps and her eyes snap open.

"Bloody stubborn vampire." She mutters.

"What happened?" questions Draco.

"He pushed me out! Bloody well damn! He pushed me out! He's a bloody stubborn vampire is what he is!" she snorts.

"That's Lucius, always being stubborn." Severus chuckles.

"Did anyone else notice that she just had a major mood swing?" comes a quiet timid voice.

"Oh bloody well damn! Ginny!" Christi growls.

"What? I'm part of the Order as well!" she says.

"And you're a fucking blabber mouth Weasley!" Draco hisses.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Christi snaps slapping Draco on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he whines rubbing his head.

She goes and gets up and walks out of her father's quarters to cool off as she was really pissed. She goes and heads up to the grounds and she walks across the lawn in the cool evening. She starts feeling dizzy and light headed. She had been feeling like that for the last few weeks now. She decided to head to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

**§Hospital Wing§**

"Madam Pomfrey?" she asks.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Umm I think I might be pregnant but I don't want my dad knowing or he'd be royally pissed."

"Don't worry dearie, we Healers have the same obligations like a muggle doctor. We can't tell what goes on with our patients. Go take a seat on one of the beds and I'll grab everything I'm going to need."

She nods and does as she's told.

Madam Pomfrey comes back a moment later with a small needle and the vial.

"Umm what's the needle for?"

"I need a little bit of blood to drop into the potion to determine whether or not you're expecting."

She nods and closes her eyes as Madam Pomfrey cleans off one of her fingers then pricks it and drops a few drops of blood into the vial then cleans up her finger.

"Now we have to wait twenty minutes. If it turns bright pink you are pregnant if it turns bright blue you're not."

She nods and lies back on the cot allowing herself to nod off for a while.

She wakes up nearly an hour later feeling someone stroking her hair softly and murmuring to someone else next to her.

"Once she's strong enough we need her to try and contact Lucius again and have her tell him the news and see if that makes him tell her where he is."

She made the voice out to be her fathers.

"I agree."

The other voice was definitely Draco's.

"Daddy?" she mutters.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Not really sure. All I'm really feeling is Lucius it's really strong."

"Well that's because you're pregnant." Draco said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

BN: Crystal here again… LOL… Everything is set in this chapter now…. *chuckles* And yay I got some Severus! Click the button and let her know what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

_**_**A/N:_** Sorry for the mega delay in update I had to find a new beta as my old one couldn't do it anymore as she got really busy so my new one just got this edited! So please read and review! My beta Angel N Darkness is writing chapter 7 as she has a bunch of ideas for it so I'm letting write it and have free reign over the chapter! Thanks for reading!**_**_  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She just stares at her friend like he had just grown six heads on his shoulders.<p>

"What?"

"The potion is bright pink. Madam Pomfrey examined you and there's more shocking news."

"Sweet Merlin. If you say twins I'll scream." She mutters.

Draco just smirks.

She yanks the pillow over her face and she screams bloody murder into it.

"Ha! Granger owes me three Galleons!" Draco laughs.

Hermione who just walked in walks over and smacks Draco in the head. "Sod off Malfoy. Now is not the time to gloat."

"Yes, hush Draco." Severus scolds.

Severus goes over and pulls the pillow off his only child's face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eh." She said as she motioned for Hermione to come and sit next to her on the bed.

"Poppy will give you something to help with the pain; we had to tell her so that she knew exactly what to give you."

She nods and sighs as Poppy comes in and gives it to her.

"How are you feeling Miss. Snape?"

"Alright."

Poppy nods and runs diagnostic spells on her to make sure that both she and the twins are doing well. Happy with her results Poppy gives her all the potions she's going to need to start taking and a list of foods that she can and can't eat and foods she should eat. Then she gave her a list of what she can and can't do and what she should do.

"Now the three of you make sure she follows these rules to a T." Poppy said too Severus, Draco, and Hermione. All three of them nod and they head out with Christi back to Severus' quarters where the rest of the Order was waiting.

"Are you alright dear?" McGonagall asks Christi.

"Fine." She said not wanting to tell anyone yet about her pregnancy until she was showing a bit more as she was just entering her third month of the pregnancy.

"Do you think you can try and contact him again?" Bill asks.

She nods then goes and takes a seat on the black leather sofa then crosses her legs in front of her closing her eyes allowing her entire body to relax then she tries again.

"_Luke?"_

She waits for a response from him.

"_Love?"_ she vaguely hears.

"_Luke please, I am begging you please tell me where you are! PLEASE! I can't raise twins on my own. I'm petrified right now. Please Lucius. Please tell me where you are so that we can get you out of there. Please. I promise to stay at the school. Please just tell me where you are!"_ she said her voice laden with tears.

Severus stood there watching tears pour down his child's face as she subconsciously wrapped around her slightly rounded but not noticeable abdomen. He went to go and pull her into his arms and comfort her but he was stopped by Bill.

"You can't touch her or she'll loser her concentration. If she's like this she may have connection with him and is talking to him. We need her full concentration on speaking to him and figuring out where he is."

"_Are you telling me you're pregnant?"_

"_Yea, two almost three months. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it today. My dad, Draco, and Hermione know and are trying to keep me together but I'm about to fall apart. Lucius, please! I am begging you tell me where you are! I swear it that I'll stay at the school. Please." _She weakly begs him.

"_Macnair Estate, in Dublin, Ireland."_

"_Alright, just please hang in there for the twins, me and Draco."_

"_I will." _He said then broke the connection.

"Dublin! He's in Dublin!" Christi says.

The Order members nod and head out with Severus who stops and turns, "Stay here." He told his daughter.

"I am. I promised him that I would and I am."

He nods then starts to leave with the others just as he noticed Hermione with the group. "What do you think you are doing Granger?"

Hermione looks over her shoulder at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think I am doing Professor? I'm going with you all. I promised Christi that I'd help her which means I'm going to help Lucius."

Severus shook his head and glared. "You stay here with my daughter."

Hermione glared and shook her head. "I don't think so Snape. I'm a full member of the Order and I'm going with you. Plus since Madam Pomfrey isn't going along you'll need me so that I can make sure that Lucius is stable enough to bring here. You know that even if I'm re-taking my seventh year that I'm fully qualified to heal. Poppy made sure of that!"

Severus scowled and hissed "You are not going Hermione! Damn it witch why won't you for once just do as I ask? I need to make sure that you are safe and that means leaving you here!"

Hermione's eyes widened at that but before she could say anything Christi who was watching the scene between her Father and one of her best friends with a smirk broke in saying "'Mione will you stay here with me please? Mrs. Weasley knows how to heal and can do it herself. Besides you know how angry Lucius would get if you put yourself in danger for him."

Hermione scowled but gave a curt nod. "Fine I'll stay behind but only because you asked me Christi. And Snape don't think we won't talk about this later."

Severus shot a look at his daughter and shook his head when he saw her grinning and then looked back at Hermione before giving her a smirk and then walking to catch up with the rest of the Order just as Fleur said "We need to implement a plan. Because if Macnair kills Lucius we lose Christi too so we need to be careful."

"What do you mean?" Severus asks.

"If either of the blood mates is killed the other dies as well if the bond is strong enough. A sign that it's strong enough is that they have the mind link." Minerva said.

Severus suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

"It's fine my boy, we'll make sure we get Lucius out of there safe and sound." Albus says.

XXX

"So what do you think about Calista Hera for a girl and maybe Apollo Orion for a boy?" Christi asks to keep her mind busy.

"I like them and I think Father would too and I see you're keeping the names within the Greek Mythology aspect of naming." Draco said.

"Yea. Hera for was for the Greek Goddess who was the wife of and one of the three sisters of Zeus and Calista was a Greek huntress in the myth of Callisto but in Latin the feminine form of it is Calista. Apollo is one of the Greek Gods and Orion is for the constellation and the Greek Mythological story of the huntsman Orion." She said.

"You know your Mythology." Hermione said as she looked up from where she was staring into the fire thinking about what happened between her and Severus before he left.

"Yea, well in primary school in my literature class we studied it and I just kept up with it."

Hermione and Draco smiles and nods as they sit there and talk for a while until she start yawning.

Draco gently pulls her into his arms and rubs her back until she nods off on him sound asleep and then looks at Hermione and quietly says "What was that between you and Severus, Hermione?"

Hermione once again looks from the fire to Draco and shakes her head. "I don't know Draco. I really don't. One minute he's his usual snarkish self and then the next minute he's protective. I honestly don't know what to think."

Draco purses his lips as he thinks about what he witnessed. "Is it possible that he likes you?"

Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "I don't think so. After all I'm the Gryffindor know-it-all, the ugly bookwork, and nobody would ever want me. I mean after all look how Ron treats me and he is supposedly in love with me."

Draco shook his head. "Weasley is a fool Hermione and he'll figure that out sooner or later. I think that you need to talk to Sev."

Hermione just nodded and went back to watching the fire as Draco held Christi close to him and they both wait for the Order and Severus to get back with his father. Draco eventually falls asleep as well holding Christi close to his chest while Hermione let her thoughts stray to how she felt about Severus.

XXX

Waking up stiff and sore Draco looks and sees he's still in his godfather's quarters with Christi curled into his side and when he looked around he didn't see Hermione anywhere. He could tell Christi was still alive and breathing which was a good sign. He gently shifts and spots the note and the side table and he grabs it and reads it.

He smiles. His Father was in the infirmary being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey and they would be able to see him later on that afternoon. He gently wakes Christi and shows her the note.

"I don't give a bloody hell I'm going now." She says.

"Chrissie stay here. Both of you had an extremely long day yesterday and need a good rest."

She sighs and nods.

As she starts nodding off again she felt the tug of the mind link.

"_Luke?"_ she mentally asks sleepy.

"_Did I disturb you love?"_

"_Not at all, just started to nod back off. How do you feel?"_

"_Terrible. Now I know why you and Draco always hate coming here! She's like a muggle Drill Sergeant!"_

Christi chuckles and says, _"Yea, but Madam Pomfrey means well and will ensure you're back to normal as soon as possible."_

She then shoved him out of her head and leaped up and ran into the adjoining bathroom with Draco following her and pulling her hair back and out of her face as the morning sickness took over her.

Fifteen minutes later and a few minutes of dry heaving Christi leans back against Draco for some support as she felt even worse than she did when she woke up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Besides you're carrying around my younger siblings. I gotta help you out."

"Don't get cheeky with me Draco or I'll slap you silly."

He laughs and hugs her.

"Ouch! Ugh! He's worse than my dad!" Christi says rubbing her temples feeling them pounding with Lucius trying to get back into her head.

"He's just worried." Draco smirks.

Christi closes her eyes and focuses and opens up her mind.

"_Lucius I'm fine. Just a bout of morning sickness. I'm pretty sure you didn't want to be in my head for that what I was thinking wasn't something you'd want to hear."_

"_I know. Narcissa was quiet verbal when she was pregnant with Draco and was sick with him nearly every morning of her pregnancy."_

"_I thought it only lasted for the first three months!"_

"_Each pregnancy is different who knows you might different."_

"_Alright. Merlin if this happens every morning after all this you won't be getting near me with a ten meter pole!"_

She head Lucius chuckle and mutter something about how the threats already begin.

They continue talking for a while until she eventually nods back off.

Once Draco is sure she's completely out he heads over to the Hospital Wing.

"Good Morning Dragon." Lucius says as his son approaches.

"Good Morning, she's sound asleep right now."

"Good she needs sleep."

"Yea, she came up with names she came up with Calista Hera for a girl and Apollo Orion for a boy."

"Both of them are good strong names for the babies."

Draco nods and spends some time with his Father before he has to go and make his Head Boy rounds then get some breakfast before class.

Lunch rolls around and both Draco and Christi come in and come to see Lucius.

"Hi Luke, how are you feeling?"

"Better, what about you?"

"Fine. Besides I'll be here three times a day for the next few days as Madam Pomfrey just wants to be sure that I'm completely fine after yesterday and also because I can hardly keep anything down apparently Calista and Apollo don't agree with most of the food." She giggles lightly.

"How do you know they're one of each?"

She shrugs.

"I just do."

Lucius and Draco both chuckle and shake their heads as Madam Pomfrey comes in.

"Well Miss. Snape, you're right on time. Go and take a seat on the cot over there."

She nods and does as she was told. Poppy quickly runs a few diagnostic spells over her and she frowns.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asks alarmed seeing her expression.

"You're not gaining enough weight Miss. Snape."

"Are you kidding me? How can that be I mean she eats like hippogriff! What could happen if she doesn't put on more weight?" Lucius says disbelieving, sarcastic and worried.

"Hey! I only did that once and I hadn't eaten all day!" Christi pouts at the hippogriff comment as she goes and lies next to him curling into his side laying her head on his shoulder.

Lucius just smirks.

"Wipe that smirk off Lucius or you'll be cut off until I say otherwise." She said that knowing that after every time he fed he was as horny as a dog in heat.

Draco coughed to cover his laughter while his face was turning bright red from trying not to laugh at that.

Christi rolled her eyes at the two Malfoy's.

"I'm afraid that I'm not kidding and that bout of intense hunger could have been a sign of pregnancy and the babies could have low birth weight and we don't want that as twins are usually born early so I need to keep a close eye on her and ensure she puts on an ideal amount of weight."

"When are twins usually born?"

"Thirty-six weeks or after is full term for twins." Poppy said.

Lucius nods concerned about both Christi and the twins health.

"So when is she due?"

"The twins are due in April." Poppy said.

Christi nods and starts nodding off as she had been extremely tired the entire time. Lucius instinctively wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him.

"I'll excuse Miss. Snape from all of her afternoon classes and I will talk with Severus and Horace about giving her alternate assignments in DADA and Potions when she's four months along for her safety and the safety of the twins."

Lucius nods and keeps his hold on Christi as she curls in closer to him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Mister Malfoy you're going to need to find alternative ways to get blood, because if you if continue to take from her it will endanger the twins."

"Like what?" Lucius asks.

"Well, there is animal blood, synthesized blood, a special blood potion; or you could try getting it from muggle blood banks."

Lucius nods, "I'll speak to Severus tomorrow about the blood potion."

Poppy nods and leaves them to their peace.

"Draco, you should get to class." Lucius tells his son.

"Free Period."

"Then go study you need to bring up your P up to at least an A in Muggle Studies."

Draco nods getting up and heads off the library to study. After the two massive doors to the infirmary shut Lucius looks over at Christi and immediately begins to worry that the twins would be vampires like him. He didn't want to damn his children to the life was living with.

"Don't start that Lucius." Came Severus gruff tone.

"Don't start what?"

"Thinking that you're damning one or even both the twins. If it happens it happens no big deal."

"Yes it is. I infected my own children with this damn gene! It will be my entire fault if they have it."

"Shut up Lucius. Don't you dare go about blaming yourself like Remus was doing with his son Teddy. The boy shows no signs of carrying the lycanthropy gene." She mutters.

"But…"

"No buts." She mutters.

She feels him sigh heavily.

"If it happens it happens and we'll figure things out along the way." She says fully awake now and looking up at him slightly.

He nods and gives her a small smile.

"Things will be fine. Trust me."

He nods places a chastise kiss on her forehead.

"We need to find alternative ways for me to get blood. Poppy suggested some things." Comments Lucius.

"Which is why I'm here. She fire called me. I've been experimenting with different potions ever since I found out about you and Christi being blood mates in case this happened and I think I have one down to a close enough consistency."

Lucius nods and lies back.

"Here you need this. You're weak enough as it is take it and it should help."

He takes it from Severus and uncorks it and downs it.

"Close enough." He said.

Severus nods thinks about on how he could improve the potion even more. He wanted to make these next few months comfortable for the both of them. Especially Lucius since he won't be able to feed from Christi for new few months since she was pregnant. He also had to make sure with Minerva's help that this stayed away from Dumbledore as he knew he would report it to the Ministry then Lucius would be killed and he couldn't watch Christi go through all that pain and raise the twins on her own. He knew she would have him, Draco, Hermione and Potter but she would need the father of her children most of all and he would be damned if he saw her suffer with losing Lucius.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

BN: *smirks* Yay I get my way! I so love the author… LOL…. Click the button and let her know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: My wonderful beta Angel N Darkness wrote this chapter! Go and give her props and read her stories! Please read and review! And buckle your seats belts this chapter is one hell of a ride!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Hermione had seen Draco fall asleep and decided that she needed to take a walk around the grounds to clear her mind. She quietly exited Severus' quarters and made her way out of the dungeons and through the main hall to the doors. Her mind was still racing with the slight argument that she had, had with Severus before he left as she opened up the door and walked out into the cool air. Her mind was so far away that she didn't even notice as she walked around the lake that someone else was there. The last thought she had was that she should had been more vigilant just before everything went black and she crumpled to the ground.<p>

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Christi looks around at the group that is in the infirmary. She frowns when she only sees Draco, Harry, her Dad, and some others but no Hermione. As that thought passed through her head she turned her head sharply to look at Draco. "Draco, have you seen 'Mione?"

Draco frowned and shook his head. "I haven't seen her since I fell asleep next to you yesterday. Come to think of it I haven't seen her in any classes at all today."

Christi scowled and looked at Harry. "Potter have you seen 'Mione today? I know that you still aren't really getting along with one another just yet but that doesn't matter. Have you talked to her today or lately at all?"

Harry looked up and shook his head. "I actually haven't talked to her since Ron and I ran into you guys in Diagon Alley. She is pretty pissed at Ron and I."

Draco snorted. "That isn't a surprise Potter. After all you and the Weasel made her feel like shit. Besides did you forget that she had caught the Weasel cheating on her not long before that incident and you actually sided with Weasley? She's pretty much been alone except for Christi and I."

Severus scowled. "I thought she stayed with you and Christi in my quarters after we all left yesterday Draco? Do you mean to tell me she hasn't been seen since yesterday and you and Christi are just now saying something? Do you lot forget that there are still Death Eaters on the loose and one of them happens to be Bellatrix and she has a big issue with Granger."

Lucius looked from Christi to Draco and said harshly "How could you two not tell anyone that Hermione was missing? After everything she's done for all of us you haven't thought about the fact that she hasn't showed her face since yesterday? Hell even I know that isn't like the girl and I don't know her that well yet but I'm hoping to change that."

Christi looked down at her hands and mumbled "I'm sorry Luke and Dad. I really am. I love Hermione like she is a sister and I totally forgot about her until just now and that is inexcusable."

Lucius looked at Christi because he could feel her emotions and he sighed. "Don't blame yourself love. I wasn't trying to blame you or Draco at all. I was just saying that I couldn't believe that you two didn't think about Hermione before now. I think that we need to search the castle and see if we can find her."

Harry looked up at that and said "We don't have to check the castle. I have the Marauder's map on me. If she is anywhere on school grounds it will show her name and where she's at."

Severus looked at Harry and snarled "Well get to it then Potter. Who knows what could have happened to the girl by now. If something has happened to her there will be hell to pay I can promise you that."

Harry nodded and pulled the map out of his robe pocket and then tapped it with his wand as he said the incantation to get the map to show. His eyes narrowed as he searched the castle and the grounds for Hermione's name. He frowned when he didn't see her name appear on the map at all. "She's no longer in the castle or on the grounds."

Severus swore and looked at Poppy. "Alert Minerva that Granger is missing. "

Poppy nodded and rushed off to do what she was told just as a Patronus flew in and said "I have the precious Mudblood. If you want her back alive you will send my daughter and Potter to me."

Christi paled as she recognized her Mother's voice and she stared at her Father and at Lucius in horror. "Dear Gods Bellatrix will kill her."

Lucius wrapped one of his arms around Christi and looked at the group surrounding his bed. "Draco, I want you to go and get Theo, Blaise, and any other Slytherin that you know for sure will help us. Christi you are staying here and I don't care what your insane Mother has said. You are pregnant and you will not put our children at risk. Potter get anyone you know that will help and alert Arthur, Remus and Kingsley about the fact that Hermione is missing."

Harry nodded and took his wand out and cast the Patronus charm and sent it off to get Neville, Ginny, Luma, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Molly, Fleur, Charlie, George, and Fred. After putting his wand away he opened the map again to look for something that was bothering him but he wasn't sure what it was. As he searched the map he realized what it was that he had missed and he swore. "Ron isn't on school grounds either."

Christi eyes widened as she whispered "He wouldn't help Bellatrix would he?"

Harry ran a hand down his face and said "I'm not sure if he would or not. What I do know is that Ron doesn't like the fact that Hermione is close to Draco or you. He doesn't mind that I talk to you but he is in the mindset that he owns Hermione. I didn't think he'd go this far but I'm afraid that he has."

Severus' face grew dark and he snarled "If he has touched one hair on Hermione's head I will kill him where he stands!"

Lucius looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Is she Hermione to you now Severus? I wondered when you'd admit it to yourself."

Severus glared at Lucius and sneered "What are you talking about Lucius?"

Draco who came running back into the infirmary with Blaise, Theo, and a couple others just as Severus asked Lucius that said "You two can talk about that later. Right now we need to find Hermione. For all we know Bellatrix could have had her since yesterday evening."

Severus sighed just as the doors to the infirmary were pushed open with most of the Order coming in and nodded. "What we know is that Bellatrix has Granger. It is possible that Weasley has helped Bellatrix get Granger but it is not certain. Potter just informed us that Weasley also isn't on school grounds and that Weasley thinks of Hermione as his even though she has told him in the past that they were nothing more than friends since they broke up."

Bill swore and said "If Ron is behind this he will wish that he was never born. I have tried talking to him but he always says that nothing is wrong. He has been different since the war."

Severus nodded and said "Bellatrix sent the Patronus so my guess is she has Granger at her house. We'll go there first. We don't have time to come up with an actual plan so we go in hard and fast. I don't know how many others will be there with her."

Lucius pushed himself up off of the bed and said "I'm going with you. Hermione has helped Christi and I out so I will help her. Plus she has become one of my son's friends. I will not stand idly by and wait for her to be rescued. I know that I can't apparate but I can floo to Bella's."

Christi sighed and said "Be careful Luke. You all be careful and please bring 'Mione back in one piece."

Lucius smiled and bent down and gave Christi a peck on the lips and then stepped back to let Severus kiss his daughter on the head and then nodded at the group. He watched as the Order along with Blaise, Theo, and Luna all walked out of the infirmary. He stared at his witch for a few minutes and then walked over to the fireplace and floo'd to Bellatrix's house. He heard the pops outside and waited by the fireplace as Severus and Draco led everyone inside and then nodded and pointed towards the dungeons and then led the way to where he knew the steps was. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to see and neither were any of the others.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione had come to a couple times since she was knocked out but every time she opened her eyes she cursed and everything went black again. Her whole body was racked in pain when she blinked her eyes open again. She groaned and when she heard a laugh she tensed. She turned her head to look towards the sound and her eyes widened in shock. "Ron?"

Ron laughed and said "Surprised to see me love? I helped Bellatrix get you here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and hissed "What do you mean you helped Bellatrix get me here? Why would you do that Ron? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Have you completely lost your bloody mind?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and snarled "I told you that you were mine 'Mione but you decided to hang out with the ferret and his father's slut. If you would have just listened to me I wouldn't have had to help kidnap you. Now I get to help Bellatrix torture you until you give in to what I say."

Hermione shook her head and snarled "I'll never do what you say Ronald. You lost that chance when you cheated on me. Even if we were still together I wouldn't do as you say. I am my own person and you nor anyone else owns me. That is your second mistake with me Ronald. Your first mistake was kidnapping me."

Ron laughed just as Bellatrix opened the door to the room she was in. "What are you going to do 'Mione? I took your wand from you."

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she bypassed looking at Ron to look at Bellatrix. "What do you really think is going to happen here Bellatrix? Why did you bring me here? Apparently you lost your touch for torturing me since you haven't tortured me yet."

Bellatrix gave a laugh and hissed "Oh don't worry Mudblood you'll get what is coming to you. First I want to know why you have been talking to my daughter? What does my daughter see in a Mudblood like you? Your blood is dirty and you are right where you belong chained to the wall."

Hermione bit back another groan of pain even as she flicked her hands and the shackles that were around her wrist dropped to the floor. She looked at both Ron and Bellatrix with a smirk. "What was that Ron? I don't need my wand to deal with you nor do I need it to deal with the insane witch you have allied yourself with. You knocked me out and then you cursed me anytime I came to. I have no clue how long I have been here but I'm finished letting you torture me."

Bellatrix laughed and pointed her wand at Hermione and hissed "_Cruico!"_

Hermione fell to the floor screaming but as soon as Bella lifted the curse she pointed a finger at Bellatrix and snarled "_Crucio!_ That is how you do it you fucking bitch!"

She kept all of her focus on Bellatrix and didn't see Ron point his wand at her until he yelled out "_Sectumsmpra!"_

Hermione felt the curse hit her and she screamed out in pain even as the slashes appeared on her. It was enough to break her concentration and lift the curse off of Bellatrix. With the blood pouring out of her she turned to look at Ron with shock written all over her face and hate in her eyes. She pointed her finger at him and sent him flying into the wall of the cell she is in with a blasting curse. At this point she didn't care if she hurt him or not. All she cared about what getting through this alive.

Bellatrix gave an insane laugh as she said "Well look Mudblood even one of your friends want you to die. There is no way you are going to get through this alive."

Hermione dodged the curse that Bellatrix sent at her and sent one of her own at her even as she accioed her wand to her because it was getting hard to use wandless magic because she couldn't concentrate enough because of the blood loss and pain and she snarled "You're stupid if you think I'll let you kill me. You should have killed me when you had the chance. It don't matter that Ronald cursed me because he'll get what he has coming. You've hurt me, you have hurt countless people including your own daughter. You are not a woman, hell you are not even a Mother. You are just the person who gave birth to Christi. If you were a Mother at all you wouldn't have held her down and forced her to get the Dark Mark. If you were a Mother you would have loved your daughter and not tried to kill her. If you were a Mother you would understand what it means to sacrifice yourself for love. I hope you live in hell you bitch because you're finished! _AVADA KEDAVRA YOU FUCKING INSANE BITCH!"_

Hermione dropped down to her knees as the last of her strength drained out of her. She heard movement and heard Ron snarl something but even though her strength was draining quickly she pointed her wand at him and blasted him back into the wall right before she collapsed onto the stone floor in a pool of blood.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

With a flick of his wand Lucius took the wards down to the cell he was standing in front of. He looked at Severus who gave a nod and then opened the door with his wand out straight out in front of him. He quickly entered followed by Severus, Draco, and then the others. His eyes widened in shock at the scene that was in front of him. He heard several people gasps and he snapped out of the shock he felt. "Draco, you check on Bellatrix. Severus you check on Hermione. Someone else can check on Weasley who looks to be knocked out."

With that everyone moved quickly and Lucius followed Severus over to Hermione. He couldn't contain the gasp that rose in his mouth when Severus turned Hermione over. "Sweet Merlin."

Severus swore and pointed his wand at Hermione and hissed "_Vulnera Sanetur" _three times as he did the wand movements. Once he was sure every single gash on her was closed and the bleeding was stopped he growled. "They used my curse on her. From the looks of it she has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her back to Hogwarts and to Poppy."

Draco looked up from where he was kneeling over Bellatrix and said "Bella is dead."

Harry who was looking Ron over with the others called out "Ronald is unconscious but other than that he seems to be fine. I checked his wand for the last three spells cast from it and he's the one who cursed 'Mione. I'm guessing that 'Mione killed Bellatrix but we won't know until we ask her."

Severus stood up and bent back down and carefully lifted Hermione into his arms and held her to his chest. "I dropped the anti-apparition wards so we can apparate out of here. Potter you bring Weasley with you. Kingsley if you would deal with Bella's body."

Kingsley nodded and looked at the pale girl in Severus' arms. "I will do that Severus. You just make sure our girl gets better."

Severus nodded and looked at Lucius and Draco and said "You two come with me."

Lucius and Draco both nodded and disapparted away followed by Severus who was holding Hermione gently. Once they all appeared at the gates of Hogwarts they quickly walked through them and up the path to the entrance doors and then in. They heard several people gasps but ignored every single one of them as they made their way through the halls to the infirmary.

Once in the infirmary Severus yelled out "Poppy I need some blood replenishing potion and some pain relief potion and I need it now."

Poppy looked out of her office and gasped and then ran into her private stores and grabbed what Severus said they would need and ran back out and over to the bed that he had placed Hermione on. She uncorked the vials and handed them to Severus and as he fed her the potions she said "What in the world happened?"

Severus shook his head. "Weasley used Sectumsempra on her. Other than that I'm not sure what else was used on her."

Poppy nodded and whipped her wand out and cast a diagnostic test on Hermione and sighed. "She was put under Cruciatus and it looks like she has a broken wrist as well as a broken back. She also has something in her system that I can't tell what it is. We can't heal her until she wakes up and I'm afraid to say that her back will need to heal without the aid of potions because it could interact with whatever."

Christi gasped and said "Dear Merlin. Will she be okay?"

Lucius walked over to Christi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry love, we'll get the best Healers money can buy."

Severus looked at Poppy with narrowed eyes. "I'm staying until she wakes up. We found Bellatrix dead and Weasley unconscious."

Poppy nodded. "You all can stay but you need to keep out of my way."

Severus nodded just as the doors to the infirmary were pushed open and Harry, Blaise, Theo, Luna, Ginny, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie poured in. He conjured up a chair and sat down beside Hermione's bed and kept his eyes on Hermione even as everyone started talking. He ignored them and stared at Hermione all the while wondering when in the bloody hell she came to mean more to him than just a student.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she was close enough Minerva asked "How is Hermione doing Severus?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "We won't know until she wakes up Minerva. Weasley used Sectumsempra on her. She was also subjected to the Cruciatus curse. Poppy says she also has a broken wrist and that her back is broken. We can't heal her with any potions until we find out what she was given."

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Minerva, Blaise, and Theo all gasped but it was Bill who snarled "Where is Ronald? He will pay for what he's done to Hermione."

Lucius who was comforting Christi looked up and said "Potter was dealing with him. More than likely he will be brought here as he was unconscious. Miss Granger put up one hell of a fight before she passed out."

Molly had tears in her eyes as she said "I'm so sorry. I never thought Ron would do something like this."

Severus looked at Molly and shook his head. "You cannot take the blame for what your son did Molly. He knew what he was doing and he knew that he was in the wrong. Whatever he did it is on him and not on you. I know Hermione well enough to know that she won't blame you for what was done to her."

Molly sniffed and wiped at her eyes and gave a nod. "What can I do to help Severus?"

Once again Severus shook his head. "There isn't much that you can do Molly. We can't give her any other potions then what we already did because we don't know how they will interact with what is already in her system. All we can do is wait for her to wake up. Once she does wake up and if we find out what was given to her she is still going to need help until she is able to walk again even after her back is fixed. I was able to cast the counter curse for the Sectumsempra but she still lost quite a bit of blood. I would suggest maybe that we make sure once she wakes up that her favorite foods are available so that she will be tempted to eat."

Molly nodded. "I'll walk down to the kitchen to talk to the elves. I know all of her likes and dislikes. I will also see about getting some flowers to brighten it up in here because my guess is she's going to be in here for a while."

Severus nodded and then turned to look at Arthur. "If you could make sure all of Hermione's things get moved to a room in the dungeons I would appreciate it."

Arthur nodded. "I'll do that Severus and I'll bring a couple of books here so that she will have something to read when she wakes up."

Severus nodded and then looked at Fleur, Ginny, and Luna. "If you three could help Poppy bathe Hermione that would be appreciated. I don't think she will like waking up with the reminder of what happened to her plain to see."

The three girls nodded and Ginny said "We'll help Madam Pomfrey."

Charlie who was off to the side spoke up and said "I'll make sure that her familiar is taken care of. "

Severus let out a sigh of relief and then looked at Minerva who was still looking at Hermione in shock and concern. "Minerva if you can make sure that the other Professor's know what happened to Hermione that will be a big help. Also let them know to send any work here to the infirmary because hurt or not I know that she's going to want to keep up on her school assignments."

Minerva nodded. "I'll see to that and I'll make sure that someone can cover her rounds for her. I will also make sure that Gryffindor knows to leave her alone and not to stress her out."

Severus nodded again and then looked at Bill. "Can you run your wand over Hermione to make sure that we didn't miss anything in our hurry to check her over?"

Bill nodded and did as he was asked just as Draco said "I'm going to go get my Quidditch jersey so that Hermione can wear it. I think it would be best if she had something loose on instead of her normal clothes."

Blaise and Theo nodded. "We'll go with Draco and also make sure that the Slytherin's know to leave Hermione alone."

Severus nodded. "Make sure that you let them know that if anything is said or done to Hermione that they will be dealt with by me."

He watched as the three boys left before he looked back at Lucius and Christi once they were alone after Bill finished checking Hermione for other curses and the women took her to the bathroom. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to know how Weasley got Hermione off of school grounds without anyone knowing. I want to know why he did what he did. I want to know everything he's been up to these last weeks. I want to know just how long he has been in contact with Bellatrix."

Lucius nodded. "I'll look into it Severus. You just keep an eye on Hermione when they bring her back out. If you need anything and I mean anything just send word and I'll be here. As far as I'm concerned the girl is family so anything she needs she'll get. I'll also contact my personal Healer and have her come and take a look at Hermione."

Severus nodded and then sat back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. His thoughts were on Hermione and just what she had been through. He had no doubt that if Bellatrix was still alive that he would kill her for what she had done to Hermione. Hell he was tempted to kill Weasley for what the idiot had done to Hermione. He wanted to know more of what happened to her after she had been kidnapped but he was afraid to know. He was afraid that his worse fear would become true and he wasn't sure if he could handle that or not.

His eyes flew open when he heard the doors to the infirmary open and he jumped up when he saw Harry come in with Ron floating behind him. "Did everything go okay Potter?"

Harry looked at Severus and gave a curt nod. "He came to shortly after you left and tried to curse me but I hexed him and he passed back out. I think he is just fine and Madam Pomfrey really doesn't need to check him over. I say we just wait until he wakes up and then we question him and get the Auror's. It took everything I had not to kill him."

Severus smirked and said "I know what you mean. Put him in the furthest bed from this one and put him in a full body bind. I do not want to take the chance that he will attack Hermione again."

Harry nodded and did as he was told and then conjured up a chair and sat down next to Severus. He listened quietly as Severus told him everything that was wrong with Hermione and by the end he was ready to kill Ron.

**A/N: This chapter was written by my beta Angel-N-Darkness. Go and give her props! Please read and review!**


End file.
